creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarze Tränen
5. Februar 2015 - "Liebes Tagebuch... oh Mann, klingt das abgedroschen! Ernsthaft, ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben ein Tagebuch geführt und verstehe auch nicht warum viele Menschen sowas tun. Doch nun... er ist noch da, aber er hat sich heute nicht mehr gezeigt und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dem ein Ende bereiten kann. Wie ich ihm helfen kann. Ich muss das hier einfach niederschreiben, vielleicht hilft es mir dabei das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht wird es auch eines Tages jemand lesen. Am besten fange ich einfach ganz vorne an, damit mich vorzustellen, damit der mögliche Leser besser verstehen kann, was ich erlebt habe. Mein Name ist Mark. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt, habe letztes Jahr mein Abitur geschafft, habe anschließend ein paar Aushilfsjobs gehabt und meinen Führerschein gemacht. Nun habe ich frei und warte, bis mein Informatikstudium in wenigen Monaten beginnt. Momentan lebe ich noch zu Hause, mein Vater ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben als ich 8 Jahre alt war und meine Mutter hat einen schweren Job, der den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in Beschlag nimmt. Geschwister habe ich keine. Ich war schon immer ein Freund von Gruselgeschichten, Horrorspielen und all diesem Kram. Ich habe schon viele Creepypastas gelesen, habe es geliebt mir vorzustellen das alles sei Realität. So auch vor 3 Tagen, es war 1 Uhr morgens und ich schmökerte durch die verschiedenen Pastas. Ich war bereits müde und wollte schlafen gehen, "Eine letzte Geschichte noch!", dachte ich mir nur. Es war eine gute Geschichte und sie war sehr lang. Je länger ich sie las desto besser fand ich sie, ich wollte eigentlich schlafen gehen aber die Geschichte war einfach zu gut um sie jetzt abzubrechen. Ich werde nicht erläutern worum es in der Geschichte ging, denn, wie ich nach den ersten 20 Minuten merkte, sie war alles andere als normal. Die Geschichte wurde immer schlimmer, grausamer, doch anders als normalerweise verlor ich mich vollkommen in der Geschichte, es war als würde ich die beschriebenen Leiden selbst erleben. Als die Geschichte zu Ende war starrte ich noch lange auf den Bildschirm, Schweißperlen rollten von meiner Stirn. Langsam gewann ich wieder die Fassung, versuchte etwas Abstand zu dem Gelesenen zu nehmen. Ich legte mich schlafen, denn mittlerweile war es bereits halb 3. Eigentlich schlafe ich immer wie ein Stein, doch das war die beschissenste Nacht die ich seit Jahren hatte. Er verfolgte mich im Schlaf. Zum Glück musste mich am darauf folgenden Morgen meine Mutter nicht sehen, sie musste schon sehr früh zur Arbeit fahren. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ziemlich fertig war fühlte ich mich eigentlich ganz normal. Eine Dusche, ein geschmackloses Spiegelei und gefühlte 2 Liter schwarzer Kaffee später machte ich mich auf um in die Stadt zu fahren, heute hatte der Technikladen eine Kamera im Angebot, die ich schon lange im Visier hatte. Ich stieg in meinen alten Gebrauchtwagen, den ich zum 18. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, und fuhr los. Im Radio lief leise Musik vor sich hin. Ich beachtete sie gar nicht. Als ich an einer Ampel stand gefror mir für einen Moment das Blut in den Adern. Am Straßenrand sah ich einen Schemen, ein Schemen der sich im Laufe der Nacht in mein Gehirn eingebrannt hatte. Kurz, nur ganz kurz, dann ging eine Frau vor dem Schemen vorbei und er verschwand. Nur einen kurzen Moment fesselte mich dieser Anblick, doch da spielte mir mein Verstand wohl einen Streich, hinter mir fingen einige Autofahrer bereits an zu hupen. Hastig gab ich Gas, mein ganzer Körper zitterte leicht, ich wollte weg von dieser Kreuzung mit diesem Schemen. Erst würgte ich zweimal den Motor ab, dann fuhr ich endlich los. Durchatmen. Ich beruhigte mich schnell wieder, da war nichts, mein Gehirn war im kurzen Schlaf einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen alles zu verarbeiten, daraus können leichte Sinnestäuschungen folgen, alles völlig normal. Ich erreichte den Technikladen und ergatterte meine Kamera zu einem Spottpreis. Ich freute mich über diesen Einkauf und verließ das Geschäft. Stieg ins Auto, sogar ein leises Lied hatte ich jetzt auf den Lippen. Fuhr nach Hause. Überquerte immer noch gut gelaunt die Kreuzung vom Hinweg. Kam zu Hause an. Stieg aus dem Wagen. Ein kalter Windhauch umwehte mich, sodass ich zittern musste. Mit der Kamera in der Hand ging ich aus der Garage zur Haustür. Als ich um die Ecke ging war meine gute Laune schlagartig fort. Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment ließ ich den Gedanken an eine weitere Sinnestäuschung zu, dann verwarf ich ihn wieder. Das konnte keine Sinnestäuschung sein, dazu war es einfach verdammt nochmal zu real! Die Kamera fiel aus meiner Hand zu Boden, es interessierte mich nicht einmal. Vor meiner Haustür hockte ein Junge auf dem Boden. Er war es, von dem ich in der Nacht gelesen hatte, der mich im Schlaf verfolgt hatte. Es war nicht einfach nur ein Junge, er starrte mich mit einem leeren Blick an, seine Wangen waren tränenbedeckt als hätte er geradezu unmenschlich viel geweint. Die Tränen waren schwarz. Um dieses Bild zu verstehen muss man die Pastageschichte gelesen haben, ich werde diese aber nicht erklären. Aber ich wusste genau, warum dieser Junge schwarze Tränen hatte. So stand ich also minutenlang da, starrte den Jungen an und er starrte zurück. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich den ganzen Tag so dastehen können, doch als ein Polizeiwagen mit lauter Sirene direkt neben mir vorbeiraste, wurde ich aus meiner Starre herausgerissen. Ich blickte kurz zu dem Polizeiwagen, blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Der Junge war fort. Panik stieg in mir auf, was ich da sah kann doch kein Trugbild gewesen sein, es war so unfassbar real! Trotzdem schaffte ich das für den Moment als Produkt meiner Übermüdung halbwegs zu verdrängen. Wie in Trance bückte ich mich nach meiner Kamera. Abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern war sie scheinbar unversehrt. Ich schloss die Haustür auf und ging sofort in mein Zimmer, meine Mutter war noch nicht zu Hause. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und versuchte mich auszuruhen. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder und für einen Moment bin ich sogar tatsächlich eingenickt. "Mark." Ich riss meine Augen auf. Diese Stimme, diese Stimme eines unendlich traurigen Kindes, hatte meinen Namen gesagt! Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um. Alles ganz normal, bis ich zum Fenster schaute. Schwarze Tränen liefen am Fenster herunter. Erst beim zweiten Hinschauen merkte ich, dass es nur Regen war. Jetzt reichte es! Ich setzte mich an meinen Computer. Strg+H, die letzte besuchte Seite aus der Nacht, die Creepypasta Geschichte, wieder aufrufen. Ich wollte die Geschichte als einen harmlosen Text sehen, wollte die Kommentare dazu lesen, wissen was andere Menschen davon hielten, wollte den Autor der Story anschreiben. Das war keine normale Geschichte, es kann einfach nicht sein, dass eine Creepypasta mich so in den Wahnsinn treibt! Die Internetseite war gelöscht, keine Spur von der Geschichte. Ich war verwirrt, versuchte die Geschichte zu finden, überall! Aber ich fand sie nicht, es war als hätte sie nie existiert. Den Abend verbrachte ich damit mir belanglose Videos anzuschauen, einfach nur um mich irgendwie abzulenken. Nur am Rand bekam ich mit, dass meine Mutter nach Hause kam. Sie schaute auch nicht nach mir, ihre Arbeit nahm sie vollständig in Beschlag. Ich hatte Angst vor der Nacht, doch ich legte mich trotzdem schlafen. Die Nacht war auch nicht besser als die Letzte. Als am nächsten Morgen meine Mutter um halb 7 in die Küche kam, saß ich schon da, müde, mit einem Kaffee in der Hand. Sie war überrascht mich so früh zu sehen, allerdings war sie bereits spät dran und widmete mir daher keine Zeit. Ein einfaches "Guten Morgen, geht's dir gut? Du siehst ziemlich müde aus." und schon widmete sie sich der Zeitung. Sie achtete nicht auf mich und das war auch gut so. Meine Gedanken hingen noch in der Nacht. Ich hatte wieder den Jungen mit den schwarzen Tränen gesehen. Er rief mir Dinge zu, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern was. Aber ich weiß, dass er dabei nie bedrohlich klang, vielmehr traurig. Verzweifelt. Mutter drehte die Zeitung um. Die mir nun zugewandte Seite war bedeckt mit schwarzen Sätzen. Nicht einfach nur schwarz, ein so dunkles Schwarz, dass es unmöglich Tinte sein konnte. Die Sätze waren alle durcheinander, es war schwer etwas zu lesen. Da standen Dinge wie "Wo seid ihr?", "Wieso hilft mir keiner?", "Ich will das nicht mehr!" und vieles mehr. Die Sätze kamen mir bekannt vor, ich konnte mich zwar nicht genau daran erinnern, aber ich wusste, ich hatte sie alle in der Nacht gehört. Meine Mutter blätterte die Seite um und ich sprang hektisch auf. Wollte, dass sie die Seite wieder zurückblättert und sich anschaut. "Was soll das? Was ist denn los?!", fragte meine Mutter irritiert während ich ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand riss und zurückblätterte. Aber da war nichts. Ein Golfturnier, Neuigkeiten über Fußball, ein Bericht über einen Skiunfall. Sonst nichts. Mutter schimpfte mich nur kurz an, dann stand sie auf und machte sich fertig für die Arbeit. Die nächsten Stunden waren nicht sehr interessant, ich verkroch mich wieder in mein Zimmer und versuchte mich abzulenken. Zu Mittag aß ich nur eine Tiefkühlpizza. Eigentlich war ich mit einem Freund verabredet, aber ich sagte ab, sagte ich sei krank. Irgendwie war ich das auch. Am Nachmittag entdeckte ich dann eine Datei auf meinem Desktop, sie fiel mir bisher nicht auf, da mein Desktop mit ziemlich vielen unwichtigen Programmen zugemüllt ist. Es war eine einfache Textdatei ohne Namen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern die Datei je abgespeichert zu haben, also öffnete ich sie. Die Datei bestand nur aus einem Satz: "Kannst du mir helfen?" Ich war irritiert und schaute nach seit wann die Datei auf meinem Desktop war: 02.02.2015, 00:57 Uhr. Die Nacht in der ich die verhängnisvolle Creepypasta Geschichte gelesen hatte. Noch immer versuchte ich das alles irgendwie zu erklären, ich ging ins Internet und öffnete meinen Verlauf. Die Geschichte war zwar gelöscht, die Seite war aber trotzdem noch in meinem Verlauf gespeichert: ich rief sie am 2. Februar um genau 00:57 Uhr auf. Scheinbar hatte ich mir die Datei irgendwie beim Aufrufen der Seite eingefangen. Merkwürdig, aber nicht mysteriös. Ich atmete auf, konnte mir einreden, dass das alles zwar sehr seltsam sei, aber nichts Übernatürliches mit Geistern oder so was. Genau in dem Moment fiel mir ein Zettel auf, der auf dem Boden lag. Mein Herz schlug wieder schneller als ich ihn aufhob und las, was da in pechschwarzer, krakliger Schrift geschrieben stand: "Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt." An diesem Abend lag ich bereits um 8 Uhr im Bett. Ich war verstört, wo zur Hölle kam dieser Zettel her?! Außerdem war ich unglaublich müde, aber ich wollte nicht einschlafen. Viele Stunden später schlief ich dann doch ein. Anders als in den letzten zwei Nächten erinnere ich mich an den Traum in dieser Nacht noch sehr gut. Um mich herum war alles dunkel, nur schwach konnte ich den Boden erkennen auf dem ich stand. Leise, ganz leise hörte ich ein Schluchzen. Ich rief, wollte wissen wer da ist und begann mich der Quelle des Schluchzens zu nähern. Das erste was ich sah war ein paar Hände, die scheinbar körperlos auf dem Boden lagen. Erst beim Näherkommen konnte ich erkennen, dass da ein Abgrund war, die Hände klammerten sich an dessen Rand. Ich rannte hin, wollte der Person helfen. Erreichte den Rand. Erkannte, wer da hing. Natürlich, es war wieder der Junge mit den schwarzen Tränen. Doch in dem Moment interessierte mich das nicht, ich wollte den Jungen retten, der da über dem Abgrund hing. Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin und er ergriff sie. Seine Hand war eiskalt. So hing er da und ich versuchte vergeblich ihn hochzuziehen. Erst jetzt konnte ich ihn näher betrachten. Sein Körper sah ganz normal aus, ein etwas abgemagerter Junge mit blasser Haut. Nur die schwarzen Tränen waren nicht normal an seinem Aussehen. Aber seine Ausstrahlung! Alles an diesem Jungen war... verkehrt, als würde es nicht zusammenpassen. Sein Körper strahlte Panik aus, die Panik eines Menschen in Lebensgefahr. Seine kleine Hand krallte sich an meine, seine Finger bohrten sich bereits durch die Haut in mein Fleisch. Doch sein Gesicht, da war keine Panik, nur der leere verzweifelte Blick, den er schon zuvor hatte. Und die Stimme! "Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte er mich. Und auch in der Stimme war keine Panik, ebenso wenig passte sie zu der leeren Verzweiflung der Gesichts. Die Stimme zeigte einfach nur Trauer, unendlich tiefer Trauer. Der Junge fing an den Halt zu verlieren, krallte sich noch stärker an meine Hand. Ich drohte bereits abzurutschen, aber ich wollte diesen Jungen retten! Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, fing an zu fallen. Entsetzen packte mich und im letzten Moment riss der Junge noch einmal an meiner Hand, mit einer Kraft, die ein solcher Junge gar nicht besitzen konnte. Dann ließ er los, fiel in die unendliche Tiefe und ich fiel hinterher. Im Fall fragte der Junge mich "Warum willst du mir nicht helfen?", dann verschluckte uns Beide die Finsternis. Ich erwachte wieder, schwer atmend und schweißbedeckt. Kalter Schweiß. Ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich wieder ganz bei Sinnen war, doch merkte ich dann ziemlich deutlich den Schmerz in meiner rechten Hand. Ich hob sie an und betrachtete sie angsterfüllt: über den Handrücken zogen sich mehrere tiefe Schrammen, genau da wo sich die Finger des Jungen mit aller Kraft hinein gekrallt hatten. Die Wunde blutete nicht, sie war bereits von Schorf zugewachsen, als wenn es schon ein paar Stunden her war, dass ich mich verletzt hatte. Als hätte ich mich verletzt während ich schon schlief. Die Hand schmerzte und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mir solch tiefe Wunden nicht selbst im Schlaf zugefügt haben kann. Mittlerweile hatte ich die Vorstellung, dass ich mir alles nur einbilde bereits vollständig aufgegeben, aber es gab niemanden mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Meine Mutter würde mich nur für verrückt erklären und ich besaß keinen Freund, ich hatte natürlich viele Freunde, aber keiner von ihnen war ein richtiger Freund, einer dem ich selbst sowas anvertrauen konnte. Und dass mir ein Wesen aus einer Creepypasta im Traum diese Wunde verpasst hatte würde mir sowieso niemand glauben. Also blieb ich in meinem Zimmer, habe den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und versucht mit dem Jungen zu reden. Wenn mich an diesem Tag jemand gesehen hätte, er hätte mich direkt in die Anstalt gesteckt. Aber ich wusste, dass ich mir das alles nicht einbilde. Die letzten zwei Tage hat mich der Junge verfolgt, doch nun, da ich ihn finden wollte, war er verschwunden. An diesem Tag legte ich mich schon um sieben Uhr ins Bett, kurz darauf erschien er. Nicht im Traum, er stand genau vor mir, in meinem Zimmer. Der selbe leere, verzweifelte Blick, die selben schwarzen Tränen. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah ich, dass er noch immer weinte, ab und an tropften die Tränen von seinem Gesicht auf den Boden. So stand er einfach nur da. "Was willst du von mir?" rief ich. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass das ein Ende hat. Er schaute mich an und begann langsam zu sprechen. Er hatte dieselbe Stimme wie im Traum, die Stimme die nichts als Trauer war. "Warum hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte er mich, "Wieso hilfst du mir nicht?". Ich stand auf. Ging zu ihm hin, streckte meine Hand aus um ihn zu berühren. In dem Moment verblasste er vollständig. "Du glaubst noch immer nicht an mich." war das letzte was ich von ihm hörte, dann war er verschwunden. Sogar meine Mutter schien gemerkt zu haben, dass in den letzten Tagen etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Später an diesem Abend öffnete sie meine Zimmertür. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie "Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, was hast du in den letzten Tagen eigentlich gemacht?" "Bin krank.", habe ich nur geantwortet. Sie wollte nachhaken, doch in dem Moment vibrierte ihr Diensthandy. Sie wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und zog bereits die Tür zu. Dann blieb sie noch einmal kurz in der halb geschlossenen Tür stehen. "Was sind das eigentlich für schwarze Flecken auf dem Boden?", dann schloss sie die Tür. Die schwarzen Tränen des Jungen. Sie konnte sie sehen, sie waren wirklich da. Diese Nacht zeigte sich der Junge nicht, trotzdem habe ich furchtbar geschlafen. Ich befand mich am selben Ort wie letzte Nacht, alles um mich herum war dunkel, das Schluchzen war diesmal nicht zu hören. Nach einigen Schritten entdeckte ich auch den Abgrund wieder. Doch da war niemand. Ich irrte die ganze Nacht im Traum umher, habe nach ihm gerufen, wollte ihn finden. Vergebens. So auch heute. Ich habe den Jungen den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, aber das ist kein Grund zur Erleichterung. Er ist immer noch da. Ich weiß, er wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, ich will ihn finden und dem ein Ende bereiten! Lange werde ich so nicht mehr durchhalten. Es hat mir tatsächlich geholfen all das niederzuschreiben. Während ich schrieb, begann ich zu verstehen. Ich habe den Jungen gesehen, er hat wieder mit mir gesprochen. Ich verstehe nun wer er ist. Ich verstehe, warum ausgerechnet mich dieses Schicksal trifft. Warum er Hilfe braucht. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihm helfen muss! Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Jetzt wo ich all das verstanden habe wundert es mich nur, warum ich nicht gleich am Anfang merkte wer der Junge mit den schwarzen Tränen ist." thumb|150px Die letzten Zeilen des Tagebuchs sind unleserlich, es scheint als hätten Tränen die Tinte verwischt. Schwarze Tränen. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Lang